dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Cockatrice
The Cockatrice is a mythological creature that has the body of a beast and the head and legs of a rooster. According to myth, they are the product of a rooster egg hatched by a serpent or toad. This magical creature can kill with a glance, breathing breath of poison or stone. The Dragon's Dogma Cockatrice shares the same common physiology as a Griffin as opposed to a bipedal version. __TOC__ Description he Cockatrice is a mythological creature that has the body of a beast and the head and legs of a rooster. According to myth, they are the product of a rooster egg hatched by a serpent or toad. This magical creature can kill with a glance, breathing breath of poison or stone. The Dragon's Dogma Cockatrice shares the same common physiology as a Griffin as opposed to a bipedal version. The Cockatrice will give a preemptive warning when it is preparing the petrifying gas. It's vocal sack will puff up and will stay in one spot while flapping its wings, giving your team time to deal some damage. Once the gas is ready, it will sweep its head from one side to the other while spewing out the noxious fumes. From the video seen, it does not instantly petrify, but rather it's a slow and drawn out process where your actions are greatly slowed down until you are frozen. It spells doom for you and your pawns if you do not have any potions or spells (such as High Voidspell) to cure or prevent the petrification. Its claws can poison. It would then be advisable to carry antidotes or have a mage pawn with High Halidom should the problem arise. It can also cause blindness, thus making the Cockatrice a troublesome foe to fight if one is not prepared. Locations primarily seem to be the Soulflayer Canyon on Leapers Ledge. A Cockatrice is first encountered during a quest when Gran Soren is under attack by one brought back from the dead by a member of Salvation. There have also been claims of players finding it in the southern most region of Gran Soren by the Eradication Site if not further south. Replaces the Gargoyle boss in Soulflayer Canyon after the Cockatrice attacks Gran Soren. Information and Stats General Info *Post Game Notice Board Quest Stats Weaknesses Attacks Item Drops | style="height: 37px;"| | style="height: 37px;"| |} *Post-Dragon Tactics *Attack the puffed up area of the Cockatrice's throat before it uses its petrifying gas, it will stun it and stop the attack. If you attack it's gas gland with enough damage it will rupture, preventing it from doing its petrifying attack again. *Much like the Griffin, you can take out their ability to fly by shooting the wings, or bodily damage. *The Blearing skill cast by Mages and Sorcerers can be very useful. *The Cockatrice is more resistant to burning than the Griffin but can still be burned for a short time in order to knock it out of the sky, although it will take more hits to do so. *Note that if you are hit with the Cockatrice's breath of petrification, then wait a couple of seconds before you use a curative as it is extremely likely that you will be hit with the breath twice. *Equipping Pawns with Secret Softener or any other Petrification curative will prevent having to cure them manually, allowing players to focus on their own tactics. The Sorcerer spell High Voidspell also clears Petrification status and is the only magick spell to do so. Trivia *A lot of the 'boss' monsters in this game can be "taken apart" bit by bit. Reminiscent of Lost Planet 2 and Monster Hunter series. *The "dead" Cockatrice featured in the main quest can be found just north of the bridge north of Gran Soren upon accepting The Wyrmking's Ring but before reporting to Aldous with your success. *The Cockatrice seems to be remniscent of the Quropeco, a monster from the Monster Hunter series which is also created by Capcom. The Quropeco has a large throat poach which expands and if you attack it, it stuns it, like the Cockatrice. *The cockatrice. As most other boss creatures in the game. Is an european mythological creature. Gallery Capture0537-00000_bmp_jpgcopy-620x.jpg Dragon's Dogma Screenshot 4.png|A cockatrice action shot Videos Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Boss